Forever
by miss.Hale20
Summary: Will Rocky, Emily, and Nicole find love forever? Read to find out.
1. Rocky

Name: Rocky Reigns.

Age: 19

Gender: Girl

Best Friends: Tyler Hoechlin and Nicole Winters

Family: Beth Roberts (mom), Emily Reigns (little sister), and Jack Roberts (step dad)

Boyfriend: Randy Orton

Get to know her: Hey, I'm Rocky. My boyfriend is the Wwe superstar Randy Orton, he's 24 but I don't really care. I go to college but I have a side job as a model. Nicole is me and my sister's best friend. Bitch please she's more like a sister. Tyler has been my best friend since we were in diapers. His and Randy don't get along like at all but he keeps his mouth shut. We do mostly everything together, I call him moon sometimes and he calls me sun. Our father isn't in the picture and we're happy about that. Well I gotta go Randy's calling me bye.


	2. Emily

Name: Emily Reigns

Age: 17

Gender: Girl

Best Friends: Nicole Winters and Niall Horan

Family: Same as Rocky but Rocky is the oldest

Boyfriend: Austin Mahone

Get to know her: Hey, my name's Emily or Em for short. My boyfriend is the very hot Austin Mahone. Him and my sister's friend Tyler hate each other. I'm a junior in high school. High school can be pretty brutal thank god for Nicole. I've liked Niall since the 6th grade but I'm absolutely in love with Austin. Austin's here gotta go.


	3. Nicole

Name: Nicole Winters

Age: 18

Gender: Girl

Best Friends: Rocky Reigns and Emily Reigns

Family: Adam Winters (dad), Ally Winters (mom), and Mason Winters (little brother)

Boyfriend: Alex Constancio

Get to know her: Hi, I'm Nicole or Nikki. I've known Rocky and Emily since the first day I was born. My boyfriend's Alex Constancio he's Austin's best friend. I'm still in high school, a senior to be pacific. I'm usually the one in our trio who's always laughing about something. My little brother Mason is 10 and can be a total pain sometimes but I love my little brother. Yay Alex's here peace people.


	4. Chapter 1

~ Rocky~

I was in my apartment doing absolutely nothing when my phone rang.

Me- Hello?

?- Hey babe are we still on for our date for tonight?

Me- of course we are Randy . I can't wait to see you.

I heard the front door open and walked in Randy.

Randy- Good cause I can't wait to see you too.

He smiled at me and dropped his bag. "Randy!" I screamed running into his arms. I didn't see him in a month. He was off wrestling of course but he was gonna be home for a lease a month this time. He smashed his lips onto mines, kissing me hungrily. "God I've missed those lips so much," he mumbled against my lips. I smiled as he lifted me up to deepen the kiss. Then my phone rang. Really phone, I wanted to welcome my boyfriend home with a good 'welcome home' make out session. Randy groaned and put me down. "I'm sorry babe," I said picking up my phone. "It's ok I can always get my girl away from her phone all night," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him while answering the phone.

Me- Hello?

~Nicole~

I had a date later on with Alex and I had nothing to wear. I know call Rocky!. I hurried and picked up my phone and dialed her number.

Rocky- Hello?

Me- I have a date and nothing to wear!

Rocky- Are you serious? Randy just got here. Why didn't you call Em?

Me- Noo she's busy with Austin. And plus I need help from a model.

?- What now?

Rocky- Nikki needs help finding an outfit for her date. But Nikki I really want to be with Randy right now.

Me- Fine then I'll come over. When I get there you and Randy better not be having sex on the damn couch.

Randy- No promises. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I looked at my messy room, mom's gonna kill me, I grabbed a bunch of random clothes and ran out of my room. It's 4 now so Alex would be picking me up in 3 hours.

When I made it to Rockys apartment I ran to her door and knocked on it. Randy opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey, Randy where's Rock?" I asked looking at him. He pointed to the living room, "in there." I ran quickly into the room. "Rocky. I have no idea what to wear and Alex is coming to get me and I need to look hot. "

Two hours later

Rocky of course put together a perfect outfit. "Thank you Rock," I said giving her a hug. "Well I'm glad to help. I guess," she said sitting on Randys lap. Randy buried his head in her neck and she giggled. "Well you guys clearly want to rip each other's clothes off so I think I'm gonna go." I said leaving the couple in the room.

~Emily~

I had my head in Austins lap laughing at something he said. "I love making you laugh," he whispered seductively in my ear. I giggled and pulled him down for a kiss. kiss. God I loved this guy.

~ Rocky~

Randy and I walked to the park after a perfect date. I was carrying his WWE champion belt in my arms and leaned against him as we walked. I saw the swing set and my inner kid came out. "Randy push me on the swings," I said running over to the swing set. He ran after me as I sat on the seat. "Ok but just one time," he said pushing me on the swing.

~Emily~

Austin had his arms wrapped around me while we played video games. "So are you coming to my concert tomorrow night," he asked when we finished the game. "Hell yeah I am. Plus Nicole is coming." I said standing up and stretching. He smiled up at me, "good because I through we could have our own after party." I giggled and smiled. ~Nicole~ Alex was always so funny and sweet. We went to the movies, old didn't really pay attention to it because Alex kept whispers thing in my ear. But I had an amazing time.


	5. Chapter 2

~Emily~

I was on my bed playing with my phone listening to YouTube. My song went off so I went to change it but stopped when I saw the names Rocky Reigns and Randy Orton. It was fro and was posted an hour ago. I clicked it.

"_Last night the WWE champion and the beautiful model, were seen having dinner and kissing at a park_." She said showing a picture of my older sister and her boyfriend kissing next to a swing set, then a picture of them smiling at each other while they ate dinner, and the last picture was a picture of Randy pushing her on the swing she was clearly laughing. "_It's clear that the couple is happy. So good luck to Randy and Rocky,_" she said as the video went off. I hurried to call my sister.

Rocky- What?

Me- Rocky did you se today it's about you and Randy.

Rocky- What?! Are you serious...hey I'll call you back.

Me- Alright love you.

Rocky- Love you too.

She said quickly then hung up. Rude. I wonder what's going on with her.

~Rocky~

Randy was kissing my neck roughly, "what's wrong?" "My sister told me TMZ saw us last night." "Your worried aren't you," he asked looking at me. "I'm still getting used to the whole famous thing." "You've been famous since you were 16." "Well I'm still processing us... together," I said and Randy gave me a weird look. "We've been dating since you were 15," He says smirking. Then there was a knock on the door.

I pushed Randy off of me and slipped on a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt. I opened the door revealing my best friend Tyler. "Hey, Ty what brings you here so early," I asked smiling at him. He shook his head at me, "you do realize that it's 3 in the afternoon right." Really! Omg. I woke up like an hour ago. "Let me take a guess Randy's here," he said holding his phone up showing a picture of Randy and I kissing. I blushed then Randy walked out of my room with a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Yeah, Randy's here." I said looking back at him. "Well I'm here because you have to do your YouTube channel." Every Weekend I did a YouTube show of me doing covers of songs. It was really cool and Tyler recorded me. "What's he doing here?" Randy said glaring at Tyler. Tyler just kept his eyes on me not wanting to start something with Randy. "Ty's here to help me," I said pulling Tyler into my apartment and hugging him.

~Nicole~

Me and Alex watched the video of Randy and Rocky. It was too cute. They are so good for each other, even if Randy was 5 years older than her. "Wow Randy and Rocky make a good couple." I said breaking the silence. Alex wrapped his arms around me, "yeah but we make a perfect couple." I smiled at him and kissed his lips, he cupped my cheek deepening the kiss.

~Emily~

"Emmy!" My mom yelled from down stairs. "Yes?!" I yelled back, "Austin's here!" She yelled as Austin walked into my room. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "hey babe, you ready for the concert tonight? Alex told me that Nicole was gonna be their we with him." "Yes I'm so pumped to see you do your thing." I said giving him a quick hug, then I remembered to call Rocky. "Austin can you wait a sec please. I have to call Rock." I said dialing her phone number.

Rocky- Speak to me.

Me- Hey sis Austin is taking Nicole and I to his concert do you want to come?

Rocky- No Em I don't want to come I was planning on spending the rest of the day with Randy.

Me- Your lost. Anyways I saw your video today. It was amazing, you should've gone pro.

Rocky- *laughs* We all no that I'm not good enough for the pros.

Me- Stop underestimating yourself and give it a try. I gotta go through sis. Bye

Rocky- Bye.

Rocky had serious talent but she underestimated herself way too much. Hell the only reason she got into modeling was because our mom made her. Of course I wanted to do the same but I have to wait till I'm 18, for what I don't know

~ Rocky~

I was on my couch waiting for Randy to come back. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him come in the door. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Randy asked making me jump. "I was thinking about something Emily said, I'm fine." He smiled at me, God I love his smile, "I've got a surprise for you." He said opening the front door revealing John Cena. "Johnny!" I say while jumping into his arms. John was Randy's best friend and a close friend of mine. It was always great to see him. "Damn girl you've got one hell of a grip," he said hugging me back.

"You should see her in bed," Randy said smirking. I hit him on his shoulder, "ow! What the hell Rock?!" "That's for making jokes about me in bed." "Your guys are so cute it's gross. Like seriously I think I gonna be sick," John said holding his stomach. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," I said smiling at the two guys in front of me. "I mean you both have each other's name tattooed on your body." John said pointing at my stomach and Randy's arm.

It was true I had Randy's name permanently on me, showing that I was his girl. And Randy had me name inked on his right arm. We also had a matching tattoo on our wrist of a infinity sign. Meaning we we're tied together no matter what. If me and Randy did end up breaking up I would still have him permanently on my body, he would permanently be in my heart.

"Well we wanted to show our love for each other," Randy said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Come on guys I just said stop being so cute," John whined making me laugh and Randy roll his eyes.

~Nicole~

I was laying on top of Alex totally board. "Nick, are you coming with me to Austin's concert tonight?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "of course I am babe." He chuckled and kissed me lightly, "good because I would be one lonely guy." "And I would be one lonely girl."

~Emily~

I was getting ready for the concert when Nicole walked into my room. "Oh. Your going too. Yay," She said looking through my jewry box. I rolled my eyes and continued getting ready.

~Rocky~

John and Randy were putting on their jackets when I walked into the living room. "Where are you ass holes going?" Randy sarcastically laughed, "you love it. We're going to the bar." I whine and walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "but baby I wanted to spend more time with you." "Too bad you're not old enough to drink," John said smirking. "I'll be back soon, I promise," Randy says kissing me. "Fine," I say letting go of him. They both smile at me before walking to the door. "Love you babe." "Love you too. Bye John," I said closing the door behind them. Yay, now I'm bored.


	6. Chapter 3

~Emily~

I was backstage at Austin's concert with Nicole and Alex. We were dancing and singing along with Austin. I loved his voice, I was so sweet. Now It was time for a break so Austin came backstage. He ran towards me and lifted me up. "Hey beautiful how was I out there?" He put me down and I giggled, "you were amazing." He smiled, "that's only because I have my lucky charm with me." I smiled and kissed him.

~Rocky~

_Ring_. My phone rang glowing Tyler's name.

Me- Hey.

Tyler- Wow someone's bored.

Me- How can you tell?

Tyler- You only say 'hey' when you're bored. Anyway there's a party going on wanna come?

Me- *gasp* Tyler Lee Hoechlin, you asking me out?

Tyler- Your gross and you have a boyfriend.

Me- Yes I do and I'm very happy. Sure a party sounds like fun.

Tyler- Cool I'll pick you up in 10.

He hung up on me before I could answer. Rude. I rolled my eyes and went in my room. I looked over to my right to see a picture of me and Randy. I was kissing his cheek and he had his eyes closed. I laughed quietly to myself. I should be back before Randy.

~Nicole~

I was sitting on Alex' lap, he was so cute when he just starred at my breast. "Alex. Alex. Alex!" "Huh, what?" He said looking at me. Ooo I want to mess with him. "I said I'm pregnant," I said holding back a laugh. He stood up forgetting I was on his lap, "What?! Oh shit, sorry Nicole." He said helping me up. "It's fine." "Are you serious, your pregnant. I'm gonna be a daddy," his face grew a small smile. "No I was just kidding," I said laughing at him. "Oh, thank god. I mean I want to have kids with you just not right now." "Same here." He smiles at me and I couldn't help but kiss him.

~Emily~

"Austin you're up in 5," a guy said knocking on Austin's closed dressing room door. We were in the middle of a heated make out session too. Damn why now. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for me after the show," Austin says smirking at me. "I can't, my parents are gonna be home." I say hopping off his lap. "Or I can steal you for the night and take you to my hotel room?" I smile and bite my bottom lip, "of course you can."

~Rocky~

Me and Tyler were having so much fun. Then my phone rang. Oh great Steven, my manager, was calling. I hurried outside and answered the phone.

Me- Steve it's 12 O'clock what ever your about to say better be good.

Steve- Well it is.

Me- So tell me the good news.

Steve- Hugh Hefner called me. He wants you to be a playboy bunny.

Me- Are you fucking serious!? Me? Really?!

Steve- Yupers, you have a meeting with him next week.

Me- Oh my god! Steve I fucking love you!

Steve - I know you do. I gotta go. Bye.

Me- Bye Stevie!

I jumped up and down. I was gonna be a playboy bunny. OMFG. It was actually always one of my dreams. Tyler came running towards me, "hey where'd you go?" "Hugh Hefner called Steven," I said with a huge smile on my face. "Are you serious," he asked looking at me with wide eyes. "Yes, I have to go tell Randy. Can you take me?" "Yeah sure," he said pulling out his keys.

~Nicole~

Alex opened the car door for me when we got to my house. "I had lots of fun tonight Alex," I said smiling up at him. It was of course after 1 in the morning and my parents were going to kill me especially my dad. He wasn't much of an Alex fan so I was screwed. "I did too," Alex says as we walked up to my porch. We starred into each other's eyes before making out.

Just then the front door swung open. Alex and I jumped apart and my dad looked at us with anger in his eyes. "Nicole Ashleigh Winters get in this house right now!" He yelled at me, I nodded and ran into the house. My mom had her arms crossed which wasn't a good sign. I sat down on the steps quietly. "As for you I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore!" My dad yelled at Alex and my heart broke. "With all due respect sir, I think you can't tell your daughter who to date or not. I love Nicole." Alex argued back and I smiled to myself.

Alex was a year older than me but that was only two years. Austin was two years older than Emily and Randy was 5 years older than Rocky. Their parents were perfectly fine with it. It wasn't fair they treated me like I was younger than Mason. I'm 18, not damn 8. It just wasn't fair.

"If I see you near my daughter it won't end good for you." My dad said then slammed the door. I jumped at it. He looked at me with furious eyes, "your grounded for a month." My mom said before my dad. I starred at them with glossy eyes, "w-what about Alex?" I asked, my voice came out quite and weak. "Sweetheart. I don't want you seeing him. He's not good for you. Your grades are bad in school, I think you should pay attention to those right now." My dad says softly.

I nod my head and run up stairs. When I get to my room. I change, climb in my bed, and cry myself to sleep.

~Rocky~

I open my front door and Randy's standing there. "Hey babe." I say with a huge smile on my face. "I think we should end it," my smile falls immediately. "W-what do you mean," I shiver knowing what he means. "I mean us. I mean Rocky be serious for a second. I'm 4 years older than you. We weren't gonna work out, you should of known that." He pushed past me and left. I just stood there _broken..._


	7. Chapter 4

One Month Later

~Rocky~

Living in the Playboy mansion was awesome. Yes I was a playboy bunny. The girls here are so nice to me, they really did help me out with getting over Randy. I got a belly piercing Hugh said it would fit my style. Today I was going to see WWE live because John bagged me to.

I was in my room getting ready when Amber came in. She was the youngest bunny but everyone treated her like she was our age or older. "Hey, I heard that your going to see WWE live came me and Katy come?" Her eyes lit up when I nodded my head, "we're going backstage so wear something sexy." "You say that like I don't dress to impress," she says giggling. I laughed as Katy came in, "so we can go?" "Yeah," I said shrugging. Katy was sorta dumb and blonde but she made one hell of a model.

*An hour later*

John smiled at me as me and my girls walked up to him. Our arms were linked of course, when we were in public together they most likely were. "Hey Johnny," I say letting go of the girls and hugging him. "Damn girl, you look fine. Ladies," he says smiling at Katy and Amber. They both giggle and say hi. Cm Punk and Aj walk up to us. "Rocky!" She screams catching everyone's attention. "A J I'm right here you don't need to yell." I say hugging her. "You know you're my fav. pornstar right?" I roll my eyes at her, "I'm a model." "Correction your a model for playboy which makes you a pornstar," Amber says behind me. "Exactly! I'm A J Lee." "I'm Amber, it's really nice to meet you." "You too." A J says with a smile.

Now my old friends that are superstars and divas are coming up to me and hugging me. Then I see him. Him is Randy of course. He starred at me with his steel cold blue eyes. I look away quickly, I don't have time for Randy Orton I have things to do.

Then me and the girls bump into Stephanie McMahon. I met her a few times when I was with Randy, she was really nice. "Rocky, it's nice to see you. I see your here with your girls." "Hi Steph, yeah I'm here with the other bunnies." "I actually wanted to talk with you. Do you want to go on commentary tonight? I would love for you to." She says with a smile on her face. "She would love to," Katy says elbowing me. "Yeah she would love to," Amber agrees. I shrug, "I guess I'd love to. Good come with me, girls the screening room is down the hall." Stephanie says grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

We walked to the gorilla position and Stephanie's music blared through the arena. We both walk out with smiles on our faces. The crowd went wild when they saw me, which made me smile more. We walked to the ring and got in it. Stephanie grabbed a mic. "I would like to welcome our special guest tonight, Rocky Reigns." The crowd cheered loudly when they heard my name. She handed me the mic and left the ring. "Well hi guys," I said softly before John's music hit. Thank god. John hugged me before taking the mic. "Like I said when we were backstage. Damn girl, you look fine." The crowd goes crazy at his comment. "Thank you Cena, sweet as always."

Then Randy's music hit. Which made me shiver and get closer to John. He climbed into the ring while everyone booed. I guess the WWE universe knew about how Randy broke my heart. He held his title in his arms as he walked up to us. He smirked at me and John just looked between us. "So Ms. bunny's here. Wow Rocky. Rocky Reigns, ha I guess you've been doing some growing up since I dumped you." I crossed my arms and glared at him. I was not gonna let Randy Orton walk all over me, especially not on live television. "Looks like I have, what do you want," I say to him. "Rocky, I think you treat me with a little more respect. I mean I am the WWE champion. Now I came out here," "wait before you say anything, Randy how did you say you got that belt?" I question, he looks away from me. Of course he said he got his champion belt because the day he got it I was in the front row cheering for him. "I said I got this belt because of you..." he trailed off looking at the matt. I smiled at myself, "that's all I needed to hear. Now the guys on commentary are waiting for me." I said handing John my mic and strutting to the commentary table. Leaving Randy speechless.

~Nicole~

If you would of asked me how my life was a month ago I would've said it was perfect. If you asked me how my life was now I would probably cry my eyes out. But if you asked me how I was right this second. I would say heartbroken.

I watche report and this one was about Alex going out with another girl. I cried my eyes out for 3 hours. Then I heard a tap at my window. I tilted my head in confusion and walked over to my window.

I opened it to see the once love of my life, Alex. "What do you want Alex?" "What's wrong with you?" "I just found out that the, guy that I was in love with went out on a date with someone else." "Was?" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "Yes Alex was, meaning that we're over." I looked away from him for a little then looked back. "My dad was right. You should stay away from me Alex." He took a step towards my window, "Nick-." "My name is Nicole." "Nicole, I'm sorry I thought that-." "You thought wrong. Just leave me alone ok. Bye," I said closing my window. I slid down my wall and started to cry.

Now when I needed someone no one was there. Emily was somewhere with Austin and Rocky was on Raw. Knock knock. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said loud enough for the person to hear me. Mason walked in my room closing the door behind him. "Nikki, are you ok?" "I'm fine Mas." He sat on the floor next to me, "are you sure?" "No. Mason I'm not ok, I'm not fine. I'm just broken." I whisper to him. "Maybe you should go out then," he suggested. I nodded, "maybe later. How bout we watch wrestling."

Me and Manson sat on my bed with our mouths open. "How is she on Raw?" Mason asked pouting. "Well Mason she's famous, a model, and she's Randy's ex girlfriend. So she can pretty much go anywhere she wants," I say shrugging. "Can you go anywhere want?" "Not yet Manson.

~Rocky~

Raw was so fun. Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry are so funny. Now I was dropping off the girls at the mansion. "Are you sure you want to be alone?" Katy asked looking at me with concern. "Yeah, girls I'll be fine. I just got a lot on my mind." I just got Randy on my mind. "Ok Rocky, we'll see you at 5 for the photo shoot." Amber said as they got out of the car. "Bye," I say then drive off.

I unlock my apartment door and close it behind me. I'm finally away from people. I turn on my light and scream when I see Randy. He was sitting on my couch with a heartbroken expression on his face. "What Randy," I said taking my heels off. "I can't do this anymore." I looked at him in confusion, "do what?" "Pretend that you don't mean anything to me. Rocky, you mean the world to me and I-." "Then tell me why you ended it." I said cutting him off, not wanting him to finish his sentence. "First, I was drunk and second, I a complete idiot. I know I hurt you but I thought it was for the best. But it's not...," he trailed off looking at me. My eyes watered but I didn't cry.

Then I felt two muscular arms wrap around me. Randy pulled me close to him and I cried in his chest. "I'm so sorry Rocky. All you have to do is say the word and I'll be out of your life forever. "Why would you ever say that Randy. I never want you out of my life. I didn't get these tattoos for nothing. I love you." I said before Randy smashed his lips on to mines.

*The next day*

~Emily~

I was on top of Austin kissing him. He was shirtless and I was too. We stopped when we heard my mom's car pull up in the driveway. "Uh is that your mom?" Austin asked sitting up. "Yes." "Are we dead?" "So dead. Hurry up get dressed!" We hurried and got dressed. "Go to Rocky's house I'll be there in 10." I said pushing him towards my window. He climbed out, onto the roof. "Alright love you baby." "Love you too."

I sat on my bed and pretended to read a book. Knock knock. "Come in mom." I said looking up. My mom walked into my room, "hey Em I was just coming to check on you." "Oh. Is it ok for me to go to Rocky's? I watched wrestling last night and she was on it. I just want to check on her." That wasn't a complete lie. "Awe of course you can sweetheart. Just don't stay out too long. It's a school night." I jumped up and slipped my shoes on before running out of the door.

I smiled at Austin when I saw him in front of my sister's door. I knocked lightly, there was a loud bang before Rocky answered the door. She was dressed in a guys dress shirt and it was halfway buttoned.

"What?" She said opening her door wider so we could come in. "Well hello to you too sister." She raised her brows at me, "Austin and I were just coming to see how you were doing. I mean Randy was being a total ass to you on t.v. I mean what the hell is wrong with that jerk-." I got cut off by Rocky putting her finger on my lips. "Emily stop talking." "What? I'm just trying to be a good little sister. He's so arrogant, I really don't know what you saw in him. God, did you cry you looked like you were gonna cry. You don't know how bad I wanted to reach into the t.v. and slap him. You shouldn't have waisted so much time with him." I finished Rocky just looked down while Austin sat on her couch. "What?" I asked Rocky crossing my arms.

Rocky pointed behind me trying to hide a laugh. Rocky sat down and elbowed Austin who was trying not to laugh. What was so funny. I turned around to see Randy looking at me. "Oh. Randy when did you get here?" "Wait hold on before you say something."

Rocky said walking to her kitchen with Austin following behind.5 seconds later we hear Austin and Rocky laughing their asses off in the kitchen. "Did you see Randy's face?!" Austin says laughing. "Priceless. And Emily's face when she saw him. I almost died," Rocky says laughing along with him. Soon they come back and sit on the couch.

"Ok continue." "I was just trying to cheer her up and be a good sister," I said super fast. Randy looks at me and smiles, "I deserve it. I should've done that to Rocky. And since your her sister can you forgive me too?" I nodded my head, " I already consider you as my brother in law. So I forgive you Randy." Rocky's phone buzzed and she smiled. "I gotta take this. You guys can talk amongst yourselves." She said leaving us in a room.

Randy looked at me and Austin, "let me take a wild guess. Parents are home so you two need a place to... get together?" "How did you-" "Him and my sister had to sneak around until she was 18." I told Austin. "Oh." "You guys can use her guess room." Then Rocky came in the room fully dressed and rushing. "Randy, can you please take me to my photo shoot at the mansion?" "Yeah sure," he said standing. "Can I come?" Wow that came out like I was a little kid asking to go somewhere with my parents. "Next time. I can't now I'm in a rush. I'll tell Hugh about you today though. I promise." "Ok. I'll see you later bye." "Bye." They both said before leaving me and Austin... _Alone_.


End file.
